


Ache

by gwinne



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwinne/pseuds/gwinne
Summary: Post-ep for "Daemonicus"; set season 9





	Ache

She's spent most of her life in the car, shuttling between here   
and there. She's tired.

"What are you going to do, attach the pump to the cigarette   
lighter?" That's what Mulder asked when they talked about her   
going back to work. She has a month-old son asleep at home and a   
hole in her heart as big as an alien spacecraft. New mothers,   
she thinks, are prone to hyperbole.

She hits a bump in the road, and her nipples strain against the   
cotton of her nursing bra. "Sexy," Mulder said the morning he   
left. She knows he meant it. Now she can't feed the baby   
without thinking of him, his index finger on the swell of her   
milk-pale flesh.

"I'm on my way back to DC," she tells Doggett. How her breasts   
ache.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Along time ago, in a fandom far away, this story came out of a Scullyfic challenge to write 155 words about Scully.


End file.
